First Date?
by Lucia R
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven get kidnapped at the beach during their mission! And now, they have to fall in love, or lose thier lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer—I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Hi, this is my first story… ^^ Yeah…

---

Chapter One- Love Is Only On Days that end with "Y"

"What? Why… Why can't you and Star go together?" Beast Boy complained. Raven rolled her eyes at his complaints. What a baby.

"Because these are people who are dating that are going missing," Robin explained, tenderly wrapping his arm around Starfire's waist. "I don't want to risk anything. Besides, we'd get distracted. You and Raven can actually be productive when not arguing."

"Right," Raven moaned. Beast Boy shot her a look.

"I mean, c'mon! The beach? Who even says she'll wear a freaking bathing suit?" Beast boy shouted, extending his hand toward Raven. "You can't be serious!" he vented at Robin.

"You two are going, and that's an order," Robin's expression grew stern. "Get ready." Raven started to walk toward her room. Beast Boy stood still, standing his ground as if Robin were threatening his territory.

"NOW!" Robin screamed at Beast Boy, pointing his finger toward the room. Beast Boy muttered something under his breath, and slugged over to his room as if Raven's witchcraft were sending him to his room. Maybe he was under Raven's influence.

Raven was ready before Beast Boy even got to his room. She wore a beach dress (black, of course, Beast Boy thought), and a cropped dress shirt over what seemed to be a bikini which seemed to be blue. Raven intensely glared at him as Beast Boy was eyeing her.

"My face is up here, Beast Boy," Raven snapped, pointing to her eyes.

"Who said I was enjoying you?" Beast Boy muttered, he slammed the door to his room. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Good thing he's not in Hollywood," Cyborg joked. Robin laughed, lightening the mood of the room. Raven nodded.

Beast Boy came out, wearing purple trunks, and a printed flower Hawaiian top with a hat.

"Don't you look snazzy?" Raven sarcastically remarked. Beast Boy scoffed at her.

"Let's just get it over with," Beast Boy angrily retorted. "C'mon," Beast Boy held out his hand.

Raven stared at him.

"Well? If we have"- as he said this, he looked at Robin- "to pretend to be a couple, we might as well act like one," Beast Boy groaned.

"Not all couples hold hands, Beast Boy. Some show affection towards each other by being tender towards one another," Raven explained, thinking of how many movies don't portray this type of action. The action of just caring for each other, not any type of touching or anything. Love could just be a gentle smile that shows someone that you're there for them, and always will be.

"I don't care, just hold it."

"Beast Boy's right, Raven. The culprit is making couples disappear. You two should try to pretend to be a couple," Robin acknowledged, nodding his head at Beast Boy in agreement with his action.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, acting like it was the grossest thing on planet Earth. Beast Boy glared at her, and she glared back.

"Fine," Raven groaned. "As long as I don't have to kiss him."

Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"That might not be a bad idea," Cyborg joked.

"Cut it, Cy," Beast Boy snapped. "Let's go Rae."

Beast Boy pulled on Raven's arm, causing Raven to moan a little.

"Try to be a little gentle. I'm your girlfriend for the day," Raven explained. Beast Boy chuckled as they went into the elevator.

"You're no girlfriend," Beast Boy said, tilting his head slightly, cracking his neck. Raven's hand was causing his to sweat. He wanted to let go.

"You don't know that," Raven hissed.

"I do," Beast Boy noted. "When was the last time you actually kissed someone?"

Raven didn't reply.

"Yeah, thought so."

"That doesn't matter, just because I can't feel on the outside doesn't mean I can't feel on the inside," Raven angrily came back at. "We're doomed."

Beast Boy led Raven out of the tower. "I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"Yeah, same to you," Raven mumbled. Her hand lost feeling in Beast Boy's. What was his problem? The jerk. "Just, try to act like you like me."

"I like you, you're just not the type who likes back," Beast Boy retorted, spinning around pointing his green index finger in Raven's face. Raven pushed it out.

"That's not true!" Raven shouted. Her eyes seemed to glow red, and Beast Boy knew he had to back off.

"Let's just get this over with, that way, we can go back to being normal," Beast Boy muttered.

"Yeah, I love you too, honey," Raven sarcastically remarked as they stepped out of the tower. Beast Boy looked at her strangely, raising a bushy green eyebrow. Raven rolled her eyes, and grabbed her arm timidly. "Just… try act like a normal human being, you know, the type that don't have to fight crime every day, despite the fact that you are green," Raven quickly added her last statement by the look on Beast Boy's face as if he were telling her that there was no way that could ever happen.

"You should try to be a little normal yourself," Beast Boy growled at her. "At least I happen to know how to have a good time."

"Don't go there with me, you mediocre comedian," she retorted. Beast Boy didn't look back at her, he did not want to lose his temper, not with her. Beast Boy continued to drag Raven behind him, he looked over at the beach, and noticed how full it was. They would really have to keep their eyes open. Raven pulled her teammate under her arm, and they teleported over to the beach.

"Here we are," Beast Boy muttered, and plopped down on the sand. He wriggled his toes in it, and smiled when he finally had buried both of his feet. Raven then, sat down on the area where Beast Boy's feet where buried, and started to fan herself.

"OW!" Beast Boy shouted, pulling his feet out from under her. "Watch where you sit!" he snapped.

"Stop acting like a kid!" she shouted back at him. "You're always acted like a two year old!"

Beast Boy snarled at her, he was sick of her already, it hadn't even been two minutes yet. "You're ruining the mission, honey bunch," Beast Boy mocked her with his newly created pet name. Raven spun around, and grimaced at him menacingly.

"You'll stop that, now," she explained. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and spotted a shell on the sand by him.

"Oo, look, it's a shell!" Beast Boy observed, childishly. His green fingers lifted it into the air, as if it were some token deserving idol worship. "Dude, this is an epic looking shell."

"Perfect," Raven hugged her legs, and looked at the teal sea, the mixture of the blues and greens of the ocean looked so perfect when they were churning with spirit under the sun's glow. The wind started to blow, but it felt hot on the skin that was revealed. Beast Boy peeled off his shirt and hat, and started to walk towards the ocean.

"Hey!" she shouted at him. "You gotta' get back here!"

"Why?" he shouted back, "You have no rights over me!"

Little children stared up at the green teen in awe. Some boys even giggled and pretended to make animal sounds knowing the changeling was a Titan.

"Because I'm your freaking date!" she shouted back, she chose her word choice carefully, revealing anything was a 'mission' could endanger them and the mission itself.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come in here? The water's fine!" He dabbed his toe in the water, and pointed to his foot for Raven to observe.

"Fine…" she muttered. "I won't go in anything further that covers my knees!" she shouted back to him. She started to take off the cover up that covered most of her suit. As soon as it was off, she kept the dress shirt on, but tied it at a knot above her belly button. Beast Boy chuckled at Raven. She was showing off.

Men stared as the grey teenager walked to her teammate, her 'boyfriend of the day'. Beast Boy clasp his hand in hers quickly, and they shared a look of regret to each other. He swung her arm, until she let go of his hand.

"Don't do that," she muttered. "I don't like it."

"You don't like anything," he muttered back. Raven looked at him with a hint of melancholy in her eyes, but she directed the look for fury. Beast Boy knew that he had hurt her feelings, and felt a slight hint of regret for what he had said. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"Not your fault," she whispered back. The water waded to her knees, and she stopped. "I don't want to go any further." Beast Boy sank the rest of his body into the water.

"Why?" he questioned, smiling at her, pulling at her hand like a little kid.

"Because we're here on a mission, not to be lovers." The last word lingered on Raven's tongue, and she wanted to sweep it off with a napkin. She pulled her hand away from his, and crossed them around her chest, hunched back, and timid.

"Who said we were lovers?" Beast Boy looked back to shore to notice people staring at the two teens, he ducked his head under the water quickly, and sprung back up. He shook his hair to one side of his head, spraying Raven with a little bit of the water off of his head.

"No one, but we're overdoing it, we need to get back to shore, keep an eye out," Raven's head tilted back to shore.

"Not until you get fully wet," Beast Boy grinned. Raven's eyes widened, knowing that this would be a prank.

"No," Raven replied. "I refuse too, and if you don't respect my choice, then fine, I'll go back alone, and you can stay here." As she started to trod back to the shore, she felt someone grab her legs.

"Beast Boy! I said I wasn't-!" before Raven can even finish her sentence she is under the water. The mixtures of the blues and the sun peeling through the ocean waves above her linger before her eyes, and she notices that the green boy is not grabbing her legs, but being pulled away from her into the ocean. She reaches to him to help, but realizes that she is restrained. Something is injected into the back of her arm, and she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Heart Aches and Love Twines

Chapter Two- Heart Aches, and Love Twines

Raven awoke, the back of her head ached, and she couldn't move as well as she wished she could. She looked around, and noticed that she was in a cellular room made of solid rock. The top of the room was glass filled, and there was the ocean, and the sunset peering in on her. It seemed distorted, and it's rays went every which way direction as it glimmered along the scales of sea life, causing the critters and the water itself to look like a bleak orange. She blinked, and looked down around her. The water was muddy, and grim. She was bordered on all sides by rock, and no matter how hard she tried to force the walls and glass out, her powers couldn't break or move them. She was useless.

She, in the rush of waking up in an area that was not the beach, forgot completely about her teammate who was attempting similar things in a similar type of cave directly next to Raven's.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, looking at all the animals. "BEAST BOY?" she shouted out to the walls that echoed her shouts. "GOD, YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE STAYED ON THE BEACH!" she hunched over in her anger, grabbing her stomach as her muscles tensed. She fought the sadness and anger that were erupting from her head.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Raven heard a voice echo in a wall to the left of her. She looked in the direction his voice came from. Her cheeks were mildly tear stained, and she assumed that by the time they both had broken through the wall, her tears would be gone.

"Beast Boy?" she shouted at the wall, she started pounding on the brick. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Rae!" he shouted back. She heard a bang on the wall. "I'm just trying to find a way out of this cube! I'm beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic…"

"Get over it! We're trapped, and you're thinking about an abnormal fear!" Raven shouted through the wall, she continued to pound on it, until she realized that the sides of her hands were being cut up and bloodied. She screamed, and tried to heal herself. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Beast Boy shouted, anxious that his teammate was fine.

"My hands got totaled, in your terms," Raven snapped at him. Her skin replenished in front of her, but the blood still lingered on the sides of her hand.

"Ouch, no need to snap," Beast Boy muttered. Raven heard scratching at the walls, and assumed that he had changed to a dog.

"Digging is not going to work in solid rock, you moron," Raven explained rudely.

"Shut up! Stop being such a pessimist all the time!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven.

Raven crossed her arms, and put her back to the wall. She shut her eyes, breathed in, breathed out. She need to calm down now.

"I'm not a pessimist," she explained, gritting her teeth. Some of the dust on the floor started to rise in the air through dark energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted trying to regain control of herself. "I'm just stating the truth." Suddenly, the wall behind her disappeared and she cried out silently as she fell onto the ground. Her back his the solid rock with a thud. She felt someone's hands holding her off the ground. Green hands.

"Rae!" he shouted. "Rae! Are you alright?"

She groaned, clutching her now scratched up back. "Screw the swimsuits…" she muttered, as she felt red blood on her hand. "Thank God for healing…" Beast Boy let go of her as soon as she didn't feel any more pain.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, looked around at the cave that had now doubled in size. Beast Boy looked up to where the wall had separated, and noticed a window, and behind it, a woman. Or a man who looked fairly similar to a woman. He gritted his teeth at the man.

"Who are you?" he shouted up to the window. "Why did you bring us here?" Beast Boy shouted at the man. The man chuckled maniacally. He held a microphone to his glittered lips. Half of his clothing consisted of grey hearts being broken in half, and the other half was created of red hearts merging together through a bow.

"My name, dear child," he started, "is Heartache."

Raven stood next to Beast Boy, she observed the man. "What a loon," she muttered. "Heartache?"

"And you two, must be such a sweet and tender couple." Heartache smiled down them with a threatening demeanor.

"Actually," Beast Boy started, raising his hand, "we are far from being a 'sweet and tender couple'," Beast Boy quoted.

"Oh, really?" Heartache frowned. "You two are no fun. Oh well," Heartache sighed, placing a hand to his cheek and studying his nails. "So you two are enemies?" he questioned.

"Don't answer him, Beast Boy, he's testing us," Raven squinted at the man. She observed the way he stared at them perversely, as if he were planning something other than putting them in immense danger like normal villains.

"No?" he asked. "But you do not like each other, yes?" he asked. His nose was rather large, his hair was obviously dyed blonde and it rested on his shoulders.

Neither answered, simply breathed.

"Oh goodie! I haven't done something like this in years!" he clapped his hands together like a two year old. "This'll be fun!"

Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other confused.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure, dude, you got some mental issues," Beast Boy addressed, as if it weren't obvious enough. Raven hit him.

"Don't say something like that! He's planning something!" Raven smiled.

"Now… I must think of this over night. Have fun, you crazy teens!" Heartache's window disappeared after the wall came back again.

"Overnight?" Beast Boy shouted at the wall. "Come back, and fight, you coward!" he screeched, pounding on the wall.

Raven stood, watching Beast Boy cautiously and pondering what the man had said. He changed to an elephant, a rhino, a hippo, nothing was breaking through.

"Stop it, Beast Boy, it's not working. We'll just have to get through tonight, and sneak on him tomorrow," Raven explained, sitting down on the cold, and damp floor. She shivered. She wished that she had her cover up. Beast Boy turned to a dog, and started to dig.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered. The dog turned his head to look at his pale friend, hugging her legs and shaking. "You need to sleep." Beast Boy felt instant remorse for his friend, he waddled over to her, his paws hitting the floor, and curled up against her back. Raven scratched the dog slightly, and toppled over.

The moon now shined through the dark twilight blue. There were little shimmers of light reflecting in the water above her. She wondered if those were stars or search lights. She couldn't fall asleep that night, but Beast Boy's snores echoed through the room. He was lucky, he could be warm. Her back was against the fur, and that was the only thing that was closest to her being warm. She felt him shift in the night and his spine touched against hers. She shuddered as his skin grew cold too, and curled up further into a ball.

***

"Raven…" a voice gently whispered. "Rae… Raven. You have to wake up," it cooed silently. She smiled as the breath whispered in her ear, tickling her. "Raven, wake up! Wake UP!" she was being shaken now. Her eyes popped open, and she saw the green boy looking down at her. "Good girl."

"Beast Boy," she muttered. "Why are you in my-?" Raven looked at her surrounding with little force before she finished. "Oh… Yeah… Did Heartache return?" Beast Boy sat her upright.

"I can sit up myself, thank you," Raven defensively snapped at her teammate. He mumbled something, and took his warm hands off of Raven, and she felt cold again, thus, she began shivering again.

"Yeah," he muttered. "He's back."

"Right up here, love!" Heartache's voice echoed through the room. "Yes… tilt your head further back, that's it, dear." Raven looked up at the queer man in the window.

"I have created a challenge for you and your… friend, I suppose," the man explained. A grin appeared on his face. "You two, must… what's the word I'm looking for without sounding ridiculous… care for each other by the end of two weeks. More or less, love each other."

Beast Boy laughed. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard," he slapped his leg. Raven looked up at him. "You are joking, right?" Heartache frowned. "Shit, he isn't joking."

"Or else what, Heartache?" Raven asked, focusing her power on the window. Nothing happened to it, and it confused her. "Because that is ridiculous."

"Or I will kill you, Raven, dear, and let Beast Boy explain what happened to you, or the other way around, depending on what I see fit," he grinned boldly.

"You have really lost it," Beast Boy laughed. "Her? Me? Love? You? Kill? Stop it, you should make your own show, I swear to God." He laughed harder.

Heartache stopped grinning. "I'm not joking. Love and love ache is my addiction. You will fulfill this, otherwise, say goodbye to each other forever." The window then disappeared.

Raven blankly stared ahead. Her powers had failed. How come her powers have failed her? And her? Love the green changeling? How was that possible as well?

"Did you hear the guy? What a fe-man," Beast Boy shook his head. Raven looked up at him intensely.

"Fe-man?"

"Female, man, gender mix," Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Get it? Cause he looks like a girl, but he's a guy… Ya know?"

Raven shook her head, and pressed her head in her legs. "Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos…" she chanted. What a mess. She couldn't get out of it either.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered. "If we pretended to love each other at the end of the two weeks… Do you think he'd let us go, and then we can pinpoint him to the Titans…?" Raven asked, staring up at the green changeling.

"I dunno…" he whispered back. "But us? Seriously? We fail already."

"Don't say that," Raven whispered. She reached out a hand towards him, and he twined his fingers gently between hers. He was gentle with it, and rubbing his skin against hers made him seem much more like a friend than an annoying brat.

"It's the truth," he repeated her phrase, barely breathing and staring at their intertwined fingers.

"It hasn't happened yet…" she whispered, and let go of his hand. She stared down at the floor, trying to figure a way out of this. He liked breaking hearts too, so if she and Beast Boy pretended to like each other, he would force them back to being angry at each other, possibly forever. "I want a book," she mumbled. "I wanna' freaking romantic poem book to browse through."

Beast Boy stared at her oddly. "I want my freaking gameboy."

Raven scoffed.

"Do you think that he'll feed us? Give us something nicer than a cave? Give us some clothing, for God's sake," he added the last line while staring at Raven's attired.

"Yes, no, and no," Raven replied, she looked up at the wall, and focused her energy on it. Nothing happened. Anger overcame her slightly, and she lifted Beast Boy into the air by accident. She looked at the boy half way through the air, and gasped, letting go of him. He quickly turned to a bird. "I'm sorry."

"Geez, Rae, you don't have to take your anger out on me," Beast Boy angrily snapped, brushing the dirt off of his arm. Raven shook her head.

"Not that I wanted to," Raven muttered. She further balled herself, growing colder. Why was it so cold in the room?

"What?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Raven for further explanation.

"My emotions control my powers… If I let loose for one second, my powers kind of go off like a bomb," Raven explained to Beast Boy.

"Is that why you're always grumpy?" Beast Boy asked, pointing up a green finger, as if he has discovered something. "That's why you have the mirror… Isn't it?"

"Yes. And I'm not grumpy. Grumpy is a feeling," Raven explained.

"You're just… reserved, right?" Beast Boy hoped he had picked the right word for describing Raven. She nodded her head.

"Reserved…" she repeated. She looked at Beast Boy, "Why is it so cold in here?" she whispers, chattering her teeth. "It's supposed to be summer, it makes no sense."

"Beats my why it's so cold, but he probably has air conditioning. Maybe he'll freeze us to death," Beast Boy chuckles at his own joke. Raven was more concerned on her being cold and getting out, and the whole falling in love shebang. You can't really force other people to love one another, right? She shivered. "Well… More like freeze you to death, I can turn into a wooly mammoth and be fine."

Raven didn't reply. "My fault…" she whispers. "This is my fault, if I hadn't agreed to go out into the water…"

"Dude, I suggested we went in the water, don't blame yourself for once in your life, Rae," Beast Boy took blame. Raven nodded her head. How could he sit there like, actually being cheery, and not freeze half to death like she was? It bothered her.

"How can you not be cold?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I'm cold, I'm just not a baby," Beast Boy joked.

"I'm being mature and trying to find out how the hell we're going to get ourselves out of this mess!" Raven snapped at him. "Try to help a bit!"

"I thought we were actually having a normal conversation for once in our lives," Beast Boy mumbled.

"I know what he's doing…" Raven acknowledged, she looked at Beast Boy. He was warm to her, and she needed that warmth, or she would freeze to death. "Beast Boy… when you touch me, am I warm to you?" Raven asked, her face flushed extremely when his facial expression had widened to a 'you're joking, right?' shocked type of face.

Beast Boy reached his finger to her arm. "No, you're freezing."

Raven scooted closer to Beast Boy, and then finally into his body. "You're warm to me…" she trembled violently. She needed the heat. Beast Boy quickly wrapped his arms around her cold body.

"Shh… Rae, you're fine. You're fine, you're just a lil' cold, ya know?" he noted, rubbing her arms gently to help her blood flow. Raven placed her head on his shoulder as he stroked her arms genuinely. She remained silent for a few moments. "Do you want me to stop?" he questioned.

"No.. no, it feels nice," Raven half asleep replied.

"Didn't sleep much, huh?" Beast Boy asked, laughing in Raven's ear. She twitched at the noise, and Beast Boy stopped.

"No… I was too cold," Raven answered. She placed her hands underneath her legs, and felt the coolness of her hands reach her legs. She yelped a little at the sudden cold, but got used to it over a while.

"Is that why you were huddled up next to me?" Beast Boy asked. "Because of my fur?"

"Yes." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Guess… there are some benefits to being able to change to any animal you want, huh?" Beast Boy tried to regain a conversation with here, but she had already fallen asleep on what she thought was his warm body. "Rae?" he whispered.

The two sat there all night long. Beast Boy lay down and let Raven fall asleep behind him. As he did so, he wished her pleasant dreams and turned into a larger, warmer animal, being a large St. Bernard. Raven, every now and then in the night, clutched to his fur, muttering in her sleep.

Like the night before, he had changed back to his human form in the middle of the night. Raven, instead of clutching his fur, started to attempt to grab the skin on his back instead.

"There's no fur, Rae," he would mumble, and she would giggle, but he knew she wasn't awake. She had to be dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Aren't Always

Chapter 3 –Raven- Dreams Aren't Always What They Seem

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted after the green changeling. "Beast Boy! Slow down!" He laughed as he continued to run through Happy's realm. "You can't go after her! She won't come!" Raven shouted to her friend.

"That's the _you_ I want!" Beast Boy shouted back to her. "The _you_ I _need_!" His footsteps tore up the grass of her Happy self's home. Each of the green tips sent into the air as he continued to run with his bare feet against the ground. Raven stopped as the other Raven's gathered around her. All were sympathetic towards their melancholy leader who made them up as a whole. Happy was the first to hug her, and apologize.

"He won't be able to have her," Raven whispers to Happy. "I'm sorry…" she chants. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry…" She starts to fall over slightly into the green grass; she lies down and starts to make a sad attempt of a snow angel, waving her arms up and down, up and down. Almost as if she's lost psychic control, she starts chanting that he's doomed, that she's doomed. She doesn't know what to do other than try to feel Happy as her in her realm.

"I'm sorry, Rae," she whispers, still smiling as if for her comfort. She pats Raven's kneecap. "I'm sorry."

Raven attempts to smile up at Happy, but just can't. She closes her eyes and breathes. She needs to breathe. "Happy. I don't love him. I just need him to get through this," she explains. "You don't need to be sorry."

"But I do, Rae," the voice has suddenly changed to a man's. Raven looks to where Happy was, and lying beside her was Heartache, grinning with a perverted smile. He looks like he might kill her, almost as if he's evil within a disturbed figure, turning something happy into something horrifying. She screams, knowing that in her own mind, she can feel. "What are you doing in my head?" she shouts. She cannot show Timid, she must show Bravery.

"Doing research, Love," Heartache reaches out to Raven's cheek, but she slaps it with as much force as possible. "If you disobey what I have said, and _fake_ your love towards… Garfield, is it?"

"Beast Boy," she snaps at the man. "His name is Beast Boy."

"But his real name is Garfield, is it not?" he asks, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter," Raven screeches at him. Her emotions in her mind are coming out in her now, all are echoing her voice throughout her head, as if they're trying to get the freak out of her like a stomach would do to a virus.

"You _do_ care about him, don't you?" he asks, raising a drawn on eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Raven spits. "I'm his friend! Just his friend!"

"You certainly not a good friend," he addresses, looking as his pink painted nails. "Showing me how much is would break you to watch him die… So to speak." He corners Raven to a tree, and presses wrist against a nearby tree. Her powers aren't working. Why aren't they working?

"Show him you love him, show him, or he dies, Raven. Your precious Garfield dies," he chuckles and disappears.

"HIS. NAME. IS. BEAST BOY!" she shouts to the open realm where she is alone. "And he isn't precious to me," she whispers.

The dream continuously replays in her head. She twitches, she reaches out, she grabs. She can't fight him out of her head.

She starts to whisper Beast Boy's real name in her sleep, almost as if she's crying. Beast Boy rolls over to see tears winding down her face, slow, almost like a raindrop running down a driveway. Her face looks tense, and frustrated.

"Leave him alone," she cries. "Don't… Gar... Don't," she continues. Beast Boy starts to try and wake her from her sleep.

"Raven! Raven wake up! It's okay Raven! Wake up!" Beast Boy shakes Raven as hard as possible. Her eyes widen and seeing the changeling's green face, she attacks him in a hug. Beast Boy groans in surprise.

"Day two," she whispers. "It's day two, we got twelve left to go." She rubs her cheeks up against Beast Boy's bare chest, realizing that her face is wet. "I was crying… in my sleep."

"Yeah, and you were saying my name. Like I was doing things, or something, what happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shakes her head no. She does not want to explain the dream, or the demented cross dresser trying to harm her, or her powers failing, being unable to protect him. "Dude, what happened?" he asked, much more serious. He grabbed Raven's chin, and lifted it upwards. "You can tell me."

Raven shook her head. "He's in my mind…" Raven explained. "In my dream… He told me that he was going to kill you if we didn't… Love each other," Raven shut her eyes as Beast Boy's face turned from green to white. "I'm sorry… I won't let him hurt you… I couldn't use my powers or anything," she seemed much drained. Perhaps the lack of caffeine from the tea was causing her to lose energy.

"Rave, I'm not scared. Rae, look at me. I had dreams too, except he was actually hurting you, in front of me. And I couldn't do anything about it. And I just wanted to punch him in the face. And… You… You got scared for me in your dream, didn't you?" he asked, not finishing his own dream.

"I was chasing you," Raven explained. "You were running away, and you weren't going to come back," she whispered it as if it were a curse; the thing she wouldn't ever tell him is what was said afterwards. Never would she say that he was wanting her, but a different her.

Beast Boy kept quiet, and balled up, hugging his knees to his chest. "I wouldn't leave you, Rae. Not in something like this."

"If I told you-…"

"_Never_, Rae. I said _never_, and I mean it." Raven began to speak up, but Beast Boy interrupted her. "Don't argue with me about this, Raven, because we can't. Not right now."

Raven let her breath go. "You're right," Raven said, as Beast Boy's face lit up from getting her approval. "We have to start thinking like couples do."

"And how are we going to do that?" Beast Boy asked, fiddling with his thumbs. He knew what was coming next.

"Do you have memories of when you were… in love with someone?" Raven felt her heart break in half as Beast Boy's face fell. Not only that, but Raven, too, was once in love and ended up feeling foolish later.

"Yeah," he grimly said. "I do."

"Well, we kind of have to act like that," Raven explained. She stood up, and held her hand out to Beast Boy. "In some of the books I read, all the guys are mushy and know exactly how to make a girl feel, but that's not the way it is in real life." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and lifted himself up to her.

"Oh, yes they do," he whispered, edging his face closely into hers. Raven's heart rate accelerated as she felt his warm breath on her nose. She held her breath for a moment, feeling as if inside her, butterflies were fluttering against the walls of her stomach. And Beast Boy, just happened to notice this.

"It works!" he shouted with glee, pulling away from Raven and dancing happily. "I know how to turn you on! OH! What _now_?" he celebrated.

Raven let her breath go. She should've known better than to feel the way she did. "Beast Boy, you aren't funny."

"I'm not _being_ funny! We can actually do this!" Beast Boy shouted, hugging the pale girl. Raven felt her body being slightly crushed under the pressure of his green arms. She started to notice the little details about him; his sudden outbursts of random content still annoyed her, yes. But she couldn't help to admit that she found herself feeling rather nice around him, when they weren't yelling at each other.

He quickly pulled away when he felt her staring at him. He looked up at her, noticing her eyes weren't angry, but observant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just realized, you're still shirtless," Raven blurted out at the green teenager. He stepped back in mild shock.

"Yeah, and you look like…" Beast Boy didn't finish his sentence. "Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say? I want to know," Raven placed her hands on her hips, leaning her face forward a little bit. It seemed almost as if there was an attitude about her. Beast Boy shuddered; Raven could never be an attitude.

"I don't want to say it," Beast Boy replied.

Raven placed her hand up against his chest, and pushed him into the wall. "Tell me, Beast Boy, what you were going to say." Her eyes started to glow again.

"You really don't want to hear it, and I feel uncomfortable in telling you," Beast Boy grimaced at her, staring up at his teammate. Raven pulled her hand off of his chest, and walked away.

"Sorry," she whispered to him, fiddling with her fingers. "You dreamed… of him hurting me?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy whispered. "He was fiddling with your mind." He circled his finger around his temple.

"T-tell me about it…" Raven whispered to the boy.

"It lasted only a few seconds," Beast Boy replied quickly, like he was going to hide the fact that he had dreamt of her, tortured or not.

"It could be beneficial to how we can escape, or get out of this," Raven explained to her green comrade, seating herself beside his feet against the wall. The cold clammy texture rubbed against her skin and she shuddered. Beast Boy squatted next to her, and pressed strands of her hair loosely behind her ear.

"He was saying stuff… you know… like, 'I'm going to kill him, will you let me?' and 'Prove how much you hate him, or do you?'… Crap like that," Beast Boy looked down at his feet. "And he punched you in the stomach. And slapped you across the face. So I tried to tackle him to the ground, and fell right through him, and you, like it was transparent, I guess. That's weird, right?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven's face fell. Her arms dropped to her sides and touched the back of the wall gently.

"Shit…" she muttered.

Beast Boy widened his eyes. She rarely ever swore around him, or anyone for that matter.

"Rae, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, staring into her violet eyes. If she didn't give him answers, her eyes would.

"I don't want to talk about it," Raven wrapped her arms around her legs. "And you owe me, so don't try and pester it out of me," she added, pointing her thin finger at him.

"We're doomed… Aren't we?" Beast Boy asked.


End file.
